


I've got you

by p0lt3rpup



Series: My Comort Ships [6]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Unus Anus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Ethan Nestor, Bisexual Mark Fischbach, Boyfriends, Chica loves her dads, Crying, Established Relationship, Ethan Nestor needs a hug, Forehead Kisses, Good Dog Chica Fischbach, Help all my friends are ignoring me except one, Holding, Homophobic Language, Hugs, Hurt Ethan Nestor, Late Night Conversations, Laughing while crying, M/M, Mark is a good boyfriend, Meanies in the twitch chat, Men Crying, Please Don't Hate Me, Projecting my partner onto Mark Fishbach, Sleepy Mark is best Mark, Soft Boys, Spencer being a good boy, Spencer is a good pup, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twitch Streaming, author projecting onto ethan nestor, comfort ship, hate comments, my phone keeps dying, they live together, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lt3rpup/pseuds/p0lt3rpup
Summary: "Shh, Ethan I've got you"
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Mark Fishbach, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: My Comort Ships [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865635
Kudos: 43





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> let me have one thing. let me write this vent fic.

Ethan just started his stream when it happened. There's been someone coming into the streams saying Ethan doesn't deserve Mark. That he'll never be something. Worthless. A coward. A loser. A queer. It didn't bother him at all. Getting hate comments was just something that came with being an online personality. That was until now, when they typed out "what's Mark doing with a loser like Ethan". Chat responded immediately. He thanked chat but said that he has it under control, that was a lie. The words ate at him. They ate at him to the point where he had to end the stream much earlier than expected. After closing up Twitch and taking another sip from his water bottle he started to breathe, 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵. A soft wine came from below him, "It's ok Spence. I'm ok,". Ethan gave Spencer a few pets, then got up. 

Leaving his office his plan was to go to the kitchen, get dinner ready, and bring it up to Mark. Not stopping at Marks office until they both are passed out in the fort, still up from that one Unus Anus video. When Ethan woke up it was around 11 pm. Marks arms wrapped tightly around him. The comment was brought back to his mind "𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘌𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯". To be completely honest Ethan didnt know. Ethan didnt know what he did to deserve Mark. To deserve all the love that he's been given. He turned over onto his side to get a better look at the man mentioned. He looked so peaceful, so calm, so handsome. Suddenly his breath hitched, not now. Anything but now, he couldn't be having a panic attack. He was in Marks arms, in the fort they made, with both Spencer and Chica next to them. Ethan shot up. He closed his eyes and covered his ears, completely zoning out. 

"Ethan?" Ethan could tell whos voice it was. He knew it was Mark,he just couldn't bring himself to open his eyes or uncover his ears. “Ethan, angel, what’s going on?” Mark rubbed circles in the other mans back. “There’s this-Mark? Can you-?” Mark grabbed his hands, “I’ve gotchu baby, it’s ok” Ethan took a breath in “there’s this person who keeps coming in my chat-“ Mark started running his fingers through Ethans hair “-what they where saying wasn’t bothering me but then they asked what I’m doing with you. And their right Mark. What am I doing with you? I’m too scrawny. Too weak. You deserve someone who you don’t have a shield.” 

It broke Mark. To see the man he loves break in front of him. And asking why he’s with him? That’s just another level of hurt. “Ethan I’m with you because I love you. Not for your physical appearance. But for you and your personality. You Ethan. Your smile, your voice, your eyes, hid everything about you. Ethan I’m in love with you ok? It’s not gonna seem ok right now I know that, but it will be. I’m right here, Eth.” That made Ethan feel better. “Thank you” Ethan said, opening his eyes and looking at Mark. Mark smiled “for what angel?” He asked, “Everything. Thank you for loving me dove.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh to be in my partners arms. Fuck long distance, all my homies hate distance. Also this has been in my drafts for so long that Unus Annus is gone I-


End file.
